


A Wolf Choking On Lavender

by AlphaWolfAl



Series: Al's Memories Of FFXV [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, another filthy self-insert from the desk of al, hanahaki, lavender is tasty at least though, that's not that helpful though probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaWolfAl/pseuds/AlphaWolfAl
Summary: Traveling with these men has taught me many things, and now it's taught me what it feels like to love someone, and to love someone who does not return the sentiment.





	A Wolf Choking On Lavender

**Author's Note:**

> There will be three endings coming for this. The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly.

The first time it happens it catches me completely off-guard. It's the middle of a fight for fuck's sake. But I stumble, get knocked down by the shockwave from an explosion, and then there's Ignis.

He whirls through the tangle of enemies moving fast and fluid and crouches, his back to me, calling over his shoulder. “Are you hurt?”

On my way to my feet I cough hard, and a single soft purple flower petal settles on my tongue. I spit it out and respond. “I'm fine.”

That tug in my chest... The flower petal... I know what's happening.

I began this journey as nothing to these men but a soldier sent by the king, a man they did not know was a Glaive meant to defend his son where a normal man might not be able, and now, with Regis dead, I'm just a man who knows how to fight.

Traveling with these men has taught me many things, and now it's taught me what it feels like to love someone, and to love someone who does not return the sentiment.

This battle ends as they always do, camaraderie and smiles and pats on the back.

We make camp not long after, the sun has set and as we light a fire and pitch the tent I'm busy enough to not think too hard about it.

But then I'm helping make dinner, an extra pair of hands in the camp kitchen because I have some godsdamned idea of what I'm doing.

And by the six working in such close proximity with Iggy forces me to feel. I cough, hiding the few petals in my hand each time until I have a moment to throw them to the ground.

When the meal is prepared, while Prompto sets the plates out, I excuse myself and drop to the ground behind the tent heaving a hacking cough, so many petals this time.

Lavender. Small soft purple petals. The smell is so strong I can taste it. I'm holding my head in one hand, staring at the heap of flowers in my other hand.

The crunch of a footstep and I drop the flowers whipping my head up, and there, looking around the side of the tent, is Ignis.

There's no hope of me hiding this from him. His sharp eyes have already put it all together.

He stays where he is. “Have you considered seeking medical attention?”

I shake my head. “I... There's side-effects.”

He nods slowly. “I understand. I will do all I can to help.”

I rake a hand through thick blond hair, cough again, more flowers.

He frowns a little. “Who?”

I look up from where I sit on the ground, back leaned on the tent, and crystal blue eyes meet soft green. “Iggy I... By the six it's you...” My voice is steady, if a little softer than normal.

The motion happens in a flurry, he's dropped to one knee, hands cradling my face, searching my eyes. “Are you certain?”

I nod a bit, letting my face lean into his gloved palm before I cough again, soft purple petals clinging to his jacket sleeve.

He lets go of my face, stares at the flowers, his hands shake a little. “Allow me to remain at your side.”

I look down at my lap, tug at the braid along the side of my hair. “Iggy...” His name falls from between my lips like a prayer.

He touches me again, hands coming to rest on my shoulders. “Aleric...” His face is soft and sad. “Al... I want to stay by your side.”

I can feel his hands trembling but he doesn't let go this time when I cough again.

“Iggy... You don't have to.”

“I want to. Please Al... let me.”

I finally nod a bit. “I should know better than to argue with you.”

He rests his forehead on mine, voice shaking a little. “I know this will only make it worse... But I need to take responsibility.”

I cough, turning my head sharply away to avoid spattering his face. “Responsibility?” My voice is softly breathless.

He takes a long slow breath, his eyes shimmering. “If you do not want to have it removed then I take responsibility for the risk to your life. Perhaps we will get lucky enough for things between us to change.”

I shake slightly under his hands. “Ignis... You can't force yourself to love me.”

“I can stay close enough to try.” His eyes are a little desperate now, his worry radiating from him. “I am so sorry that I've done this to you.”

I frown, and now it's my turn to cradle his face as tears finally spill down his cheeks. “Iggy... If you want to try I'm not going to stop you. But I do not blame you for this.”

He leans his face into my hands, but still I cough again, I spew flowers over my arm to avoid getting them on him again.

He rests on hand over one of mine. “They will wonder whether we've run off together.”

We both stand, and I actually laugh a bit. “Dinner will get cold.”

He turns to go back to the fireside, then pauses. “I do mean it. I want to try.”

I nod slowly. “Then we'll try.”

As I watch him walk away and again I cough flowers, I make my peace.

I'm far from religious.

But right now I'm praying that this makes the death faster.

I've suffered enough.


End file.
